Darth Vader VS Katsumi Daido
Darth Vader VS Katsumi Daido is the Finale of ShadowKaras' first One Minute Melee season. The combatants are Darth Vader from Star Wars and Katsumi Daido/Kamen Rider Eternal from Kamen Rider W. Description Season Finale! Two formerly great heroes, who turned to the path of evil after suffering. Is Vader going to be welcomed to hell? Or has Katsumi underestimated the power of the Dark Side? Battle Futo City, 3:00 PM. The Empire had decided to expand it's conquests to Earth. A TIE Advanced flew through the air, before touching down on a helipad. The pilot, Darth Vader, stepped out of the cockpit. With a deep voice, he spoke. "So, this is Earth." Vader walked over to a building, accompanied by a squad of ten Stormtroopers which he'd brought with him. They observed a battle going on: a white-armored person battling against a similar being with shiny red armor. Katsumi seemed to be easily winning, he struck at Ryu's chest with the Eternal Edge and slammed him into a near building. The red Kamen Rider retreated, knowing he was beaten. Katsumi did not follow: he looked at the watchers of the fight. Vader barked a command. "Attack." The stormtroopers' blasters shot red bolts at Katsumi, but they were all deflected by his combat knife. The Necro-Over slashed at one trooper, ripping through his armor and killing him, then stabbed another trooper's throat before proceeding to deflect more blaster-bolts. "Leave, troopers. I will handle this." declared Darth Vader. FIGHT! The Sith began the battle with one of his most reliable moves: the deadly force choke. Katsumi was lifted into the air, and the invisible power began to strangle him. He merely laughed, however. Being a Necro-Over, he had no need to breathe. Vader released the choke and decided to fight up close with his lightsaber. The white rider blocked with the Eternal Edge and punched Vader backwards with his other hand, then jumped forward and kicked him through a nearby wall. Vader lifted the wall's pieces using the Force, and tossed them all at the Necro-Over. They hit him directly, staggering the NEVER leader. Recovering quickly, Katsumi ran forward and jabbed his knife at Vader's chestplate. The obsidian armor tanked the blow, but not without a slight scratch. The former Jedi grabbed his undead foe and threw him at a building with full force, smashing him through a window. Katsumi glanced at his surroundings, before seeing a case he had left there earlier. I can use this. As the Sith charged forward, Katsumi deftly grabbed one Gaia Memory from the case and jammed it into his Lost Driver. "Unicorn! Maximum Drive!" announced the Lost Driver. A drill-shaped fist appeared on Katsumi's hand, which he readied. Vader was close now- it was now or never. Drilling into Vader's armor, the fist hit him with the velocity and power of a speeding bullet. Vader was knocked into a nearby car, crushing the vehicle's engine and blowing it up. The smoke cleared, and the Sith was still standing. His armor was a bit burnt, but otherwise he was still nearly the same as before. Vader was now taking the fight seriously. Using his Force Rage, Vader amplified his strength and speed. He charged and hit Katsumi with three quick lightsaber swings, and attempted to annihilate him with Force Destruction. The mighty wave of Force power blasted Katsumi and dealt a harsh blow. Vader followed with another technique, a Kinetite. He threw the sphere of force lightning, then made another one and threw that. The globes collided with Katsumi's white armor and threw him even farther backwards. Eternal Edge collided with lightsaber as Vader's follow-up attack was guarded against. The Necro-Over tried to punch Vader again, but he had anticipated it. Darth Vader blocked the punch with his free hand and kicked his enemy into the air. Katsumi landed a good sixteen feet away from Vader. It was a crucial moment: Vader was charging at him already, with speed far beyond any human being. Just as the Sith made an effort to stab him, Katsumi swiveled to the side and tossed Vader down like a judo master. Vader gained back his footing and hit Katsumi with his lightsaber, causing sparks to fly. A Force push instantly threw the Kamen Rider into a tree, snapping the trunk in half. There was no more time to waste: Katsumi had to finish the fight. He grabbed one Gaia Memory which he kept just in case, and activated his trump card. "Zone! Maximum Drive!" All the other Memories, from A to Z, hovered around Eternal, and inserted themselves into slots located all over his body. "Accel, Bird, Cyclone, Dummy, Fang, Gene, Heat, Iceage, Joker, Key, Luna, Metal, Nasca, Ocean, Puppeteer, Queen, Rocket, Skull, Trigger, Unicorn, Violence, Weather, Yesterday! Maximum Drive!" Katsumi then inserted his Eternal Memory into his knife..... "Eternal! Maximum Drive!" A devilish green glow surrounded Katsumi, the aura of power enhancing him. It was as if he was consumed by the green power, but the white armor of Eternal was still visible. The Strengthening Armament had awakened. Part 2 Now at his full strength, Katsumi laughed maniacally. At his command, a streak of green power rocketed into Vader and blasted him away. He shot smaller blasts at the Empire's enforcer, who deflected them with his lightsaber like blaster bolts. Katsumi swung the Eternal Edge, which also caused a massive green pulse. It cleaved two buildings in half, and would have done the same to Vader had he not dodged. Vader boosted his agility and power to their fullest, straining his Force abilities as hard as he could. He saw another peridot-colored beam soaring at him, and completely stopped it using a Force Destruction. Anticipating Katsumi's next slash of pure power, Vader moved to the side just as the attack began. He had successfully dodged, and was moving into close range combat. The two former heroes clashed, the black Sith and white Rider not letting up at all. The green-glowing Eternal Edge and the crimson lightsaber were exchanging blows with each other so fast, the untrained eye could not keep up. Vader landed a hit to the throat, but Katsumi took it and kept going, lacerating Vader's chestplate and some skin. Vader jumped backward and caught his opponent's attention with a Kinetite, then lunged towards the Necro-Over once more and hit him with a merciless assault of lightsaber attacks, capped off by a Force Push. Katsumi jumped forward with the strength of a charging bull, and dropkicked Vader right in the chest, the attack stunning the dark knight. He kicked Vader again, this time in the head, and razed his opponent with a Eternal Edge slice. Both warriors were reaching their limits. The great battle had taken a toll, and they were both tiring out. An end to the fight had to come. The warriors fought with the ferocity of mad dogs, but retained the skill of experts with their respective weapons. Vader grabbed Katsumi and slammed him into the ground in a move similar to a chokeslam, but he wasn't going to lose that easily: a green beam forced Vader to move away. The Sith attempted to Force Push Katsumi into a nearby construction pit, but the Rider held on by stabbing his knife into the ground. Katsumi struck Vader in the hip, chipping his armor. Vader stayed strong and kicked Katsumi in the chin, then swung his lightsaber in a decapitating motion, but the attack's receiver reacted accordingly and ducked. A spear-shaped blast threw Vader straight into the path of a gas truck, making a loud explosion. Smoke blew into the air and fire burned, but one thing stood out. The standing armor of Darth Vader. Vader was still going. He wouldn't be going for long though: Katsumi focused all his green power into his greatest attack. The massive glowing sphere of raw energy flew towards Vader. "Now, enjoy hell!" screamed the Necro-Over. Anakin Skywalker released every single bit of the Force he could muster into one amazing Force Destruction. "You underestimate the power of the Force, undead one!" The two attacks hit each other like colliding trains. Both were quelled, the Force Destruction giving way and the Strengthening Armament's energy stopping and dissipating. The worn out combatants stood still. And both dropped to one knee. The white Rider's armor and the person beneath it both started to rot away. It had been too long since Katsumi took the serum which enabled him to live, and the stress of the fight sped up the process of his death. "So.........this is how it feels to be dead. I remember....." were Kamen Rider Eternal's final words. Vader glanced at his opponent's remains, the Lost Driver and Gaia Memories. He felt....a strange respect for the fallen Rider. "You fought well. May you rest in peace." KO!!! This Finale's winner is...........Darth Vader! Category:ShadowKaras Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute